I Do Not Belong To The Light
by QueenMercury
Summary: once a slave now the most terrifying assassin has captured the attention of a very famous king but she believes she do not deserve to live in the light. contains abuse, gore etc
1. Chapter 1

My world is a mess for as long as I can remember my childhood was not filled with love and happy times but instead there was pain and loneliness. My parents sold me to a rich family when I was 6 years old and I can no longer remember their faces, I was a slave in chains and at the mercy of the whip.

I was always looking for a way out no matter the options and I vowed to never sell myself because I was born free so I will take that freedom back myself, I will always fight… I will never stop fighting.

In the Past…

I had turned 10 years of age still a child but that day changed me completely….

Word spread through building among the other slaves that I had aged and apparently one of the guards had heard and immediately informed the master, the guards were sent for me just as I was readying for bed and dragged me to the master's bed chamber in the night.

Master had left the guards to stay positioned outside the chambers as he looked me up and down.

I felt sick and nervously scared and then he played with my hair, smelling it and uncuffed my hands and feet showing the dark markings left from the metal.

I rubbed at my sore hands the first time being free from metal but then he commanded me

"Remove your clothes!" my eyes widened in fear and shock

I refused by shaking my head but that made him mad and he slapped me across the left cheek sending to down to the cold floor, he bent down and ripped them off from my small body.

I started screaming and lashing out but then he roughly grab a bunch of my hair lifting my body in the air and threw my at the hard stone wall, I collapsed feeling dizzy and unable to stand until he again picked me up and threw me on the soft oversized bed covered with pillows.

He climbed on top of me then spread my legs open as I kept screaming

"STOP… STOP… PLEASE STOP…. PLEASE!" I begged over and over and then pain from my legs was too overwhelming for me, my eyes were filled with tears as they streamed down my face, my voice screaming louder and louder.

That was the longest night to ever exist and I wished I could have died right then and there but I didn't want to die like that because I wanted my freedom and I deserved happiness, I didn't sleep that night and I couldn't for days after nor could I speak from all that screaming I lost my voice.

But one night he fell asleep afterwards leaving just the two of us alone in the silent sickly room and I acted on impulse, I found a small blade in the room and I leant over him before shoving it into his throat causing him to awake.

His eyes widened in fear and horror as the blood filled up his lungs and he choked on his own blood, I turned around to come face to face with my reflection and my face had shocked me the most…

I was smiling….


	2. Chapter 2

8 years have passed and it was not the life I planned out, ever since I escaped I was overcome with emotions and as I was wondering the busy city watching all the slaves being tortured I was glad to killed my master but when I came across a family filled with love and happiness only then did I realise where my existence lies.

Someone as tainted as me could not join that happy life so I stayed in the darkness alone, I enhanced my fighting skills and survival skills… I became stronger and faster but it wasn't enough I need more power.

I hunted down everyone I could find who abused human's my existence was known throughout the land quickly but I needed more strength so I trained myself until I was too exhausted and unable to move.

…Present…

 **Sinbad Pov**

I was visiting a city by invitation by a noble asking for protection against an assassin, I had just managed to escape talking to the fat idiot who demanded me to kill the assassin.

We were guarding the tall building on the lookout when I decided to take a nap until jafar stopped me and warned me to never underestimate an assassin especially since I had lost everything the last time I fell asleep without a care even my clothes.

The hours went by and nothing happened it was already early hours in the morning possibly 3-4 am and no sign.

"We should go to sleep now there's no way they'll show up at this time." I suggested

"Sinbad I told you not to underestimate an assassin or you'll regret it" Jafar scolded.

… _SCREAMS….._

We all turned to the direction and I ran to the source leaving the other 2 to guard, when I arrived I found a young woman who fell backwards pointing to a lifeless body in the middle of the streets.

I observed the body to discover he was one of the guards belonging to the nobleman, I immediately ran back to the building.

I slammed the doors open searching for the nobleman with jafar and masrur by my side, we headed straight to the master's bed chamber but we were too late.

He must have been choked to death, he has red marks around his neck.

"Sinbad, I believe he was choked by hands but very small hands…Oh" Jafar exclaimed

"What it is?" I asked

"Sinbad… I think the assassin is a woman…" jafar announced.


	3. Chapter 3

The job seemed easy enough until I saw a few strong and skilled men guarding the building, I didn't want them to get in my way so followed a lone guard into a quiet empty street and attacked him stealing his outfit before leaving to infiltrate the building.

As I easily made my way through the building and past everyone I snuck into his chambers waiting for the master predicting in approximately an hour would be his bed time.

I was correct as always however he brought a few female arm accessories with him, as they entered giggling and fawning over him I who was next to the door now behind slammed the door alerting the three to face me.

But just before they screamed I immediately punch both the girls' faces at the same time knocking them out cold. The man couldn't keep his composure and collapsed mentally and physically, bowing to me pleading for his life to be spared as the horror overtook him.

Listening to him blabber on about the impossible I stood over him and aggressively strangled him until the air escaped his lungs and his body lay lifeless.

I made no hurry to escape out the window and just before I leaped off I hear the bed chamber door swung open crashing into the wall that held it and several voices entered the room.

I jumped onto the ground from the tall building without a scratch and continued walking casually away until I sensed an attack from behind and I grabbed the rope that was attached to the blade thrown at me. As I tried to spot the person who threw it I noticed the rope I was holding had sparked and just before I could let go my body got thrown into a nearby building by the amount of pressure and shock.

My vision was blurred and my hearing was only a painful ring I couldn't move nor feel my body as I could make out a tall man with purple hair but that was the last thing I saw before darkness took over.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Was this really necessary?"_

" _Are you an idiot? Have you not learned by now, we cannot risk letting our guard down?"_

" _I agree, she's too dangerous"_

" _But I feel bad having to resort to this on a young lady"_

There are strange voices I hear from 3 directions, I feel numb all over my body. They voices grew clearer as I slowly opened my eyes to reveal 3 men, one with short red hair wearing a gladiators armour, one in white clothes with white hair and freckles and the last man had long purple hair with extravagant accessories.

"mmmhhh….." I made a small sound from awakening

I watched the 3 men turned to me and suddenly become tense except the purple haired man who nonchalantly walked up to my side and knelt down to become eye level with me.

As he stared into my eyes I felt nervous for some reason, I tried to lift my hand up to touch the purple hair which intrigued me until I realised my hand was forced down.

Confused I tried to move the other hand with no luck my legs again no luck and in a panic I tried to violently move my body under whatever restraints that held me down.

I was panicking and I knew it but I had to get out I couldn't stand being trapped again, as I thrashed my body about like a fish out of water the tears slowly escaped my eyes.

I was terrified of what would happen next, I was desperate to escape but then a gentle hand covered my eyes and forehead and then another hand slowly and gently stroked the top of my head.

I could tell it was the purple haired man who was being so gentle as he then begun to soothe me with his voice in a soft tone

"Shhh…. It's alright I know you are scared but please trust me, I would never hurt a lady"

His voice calmed my nerves and I lay there motionless waiting for what may happen next.

He removed his hand which covered my face but left the other one of my head and told the other 2 to remove the shackles which bound me, I looked at him shocked by his words with the exact same facial expression the 2 men also had.

They did as he asked, I lay there as they unshackled me and I slowly with caution sat up to face the purple haired man.

"My name is Sinbad I am the King of Sindria and what is your name?"

Ah so this is the famous Sinbad I've heard many stories about though they weren't nice stories because they were from jealous nobles but I also heard he is a womanizer; however I seriously doubt he would ever try to hit on me.

"I am Zaynah"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know why I had told him my name, I never tell anyone my name because I hated it. The name Zaynah meant Beautiful however I am the exact opposite of that meaning, my appearance was not 'beautiful' nor was my personality or heart.

The only time I had ever looked into a mirror I was horrified at the sight of myself, smiling after I had just killed someone for the first time only to discover that I liked it. I felt disgusted with myself I cannot create a life in the light.

I have been staying locked up inside a room for the last 3 days, Jafar who was wearing the white clothes had been the one bringing me food and Masrur who looked like a gladiator was standing guard outside my room.

I am a prisoner but I did not mind that I was locked up in this place for some reason I felt rather safe, it may just be my instincts but I believe I am somewhere faraway. It gives me a rather relaxed feeling yet I have not seen anything.

I heard voices outside and then the door to my room opened to reveal Sinbad who appeared to be obviously ecstatic about something.

"Zaynah! I have good news, come… follow me" He announced wearing a big grin

I calmly followed him out of the room observing the interior of the building that seemed exactly like a…..

"Wait…. Are we in a palace?" I yelled

"Hmm…. Oh did I not mention this is where you were staying, haha my bad" Sinbad brushed it off like no big deal.

We turned back around and continued on his way and followed not far behind, we walked a good few minutes before reaching specific room.

I followed Sinbad inside the room with caution as Masrur and Jafar walked in behind me, there was a small boy with long blue hair tied up into a plait.

"Aladdin…. It's good to see you again; this is the girl I wanted to introduce to you" Sinbad then turns to me and motions for me to step forward.

"Sinbad Ojisan…. Did you finally settle down for one lady?" Aladdin asks brimming with curiosity as his eyes lit up.

I felt my cheeks burn just a little when Aladdin asked that question.

"Eh… don't be stupid Aladdin I just wanted you to meet her and tell me if there is any black or white rukh inside her" Sinbad Explained

I've heard about Rukh and to know there is someone who can tell me what one I have would make me feel better or wait maybe it would make feel even worse if I have black Rukh.

"I understand" Aladdin then walked upto me and grabbed my hand.

"Solomon's Wisdom" Aladdin Called out loud and a bright mark on his forehead appeared and

I closed my eyes and could feel my consciousness drift but then I was pulled back and I could visibly see Aladdin standing in front of me; the world surrounding us was half Black and half White.

Aladdin Stood on the White side where as I was standing on the line separating both colors and my body was slowly crawling up my body….


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there staring at Aladdin watching his expression slowly changed from shock and then into pity, he took a few steps closer to me and spoke

"I had no idea someone could be suffering for so long and still be withstanding the effects of the Black Rukh"

"What… are… you … talking… about, Aladdin… ?" my speech was slow and sounded as if I was sleepy.

"Zay-Oneechan, the black rukh is clinging onto your soul because you're holding onto something dark! It may be a memory as most are!" Aladdin explained carefully so I could understand.

"I see…." That was all I could say.

"Zay-Oneechan you need to let go of the Back Rukh before it's too late, it will take over you!" He announced.

"My body feels so heavy…. I feel like my existence is fading….." I softly spoke

"No! you must let go you will be in more pain if you don't" He yelled

"THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF ME IF YOU TAKE THE PAIN AWAY!" I screamed with tears running down my cheeks.

"IF MY PAIN AND SUFFERING IS GONE THEN WHAT DO I BECOME? I HAVE NOTHING LEFT AND THERE IS NO ONE TO HELP ME SO I HELP EVERYONE ELSE WHO DOES NOT NEED TO SUFFER" I argued even louder but my tears did not stop rather everything hurt even more.

My body collapsed to the ground and my hands covered my face as I sobbed into them.

"Zay-Oneechan…. You're wrong" Aladdin replied

Eh… what did he say… 'I'm wrong' my tears stopped as I lifted my head up to face the small boy.

"There are people who will help you, I am here to help you right now and Sinbad Ojisan is also trying to help you"

"You need to face everything differently but you will not be alone, theres Sinbad Ojisan, Masrur, Jafar and many more people to meet"

"The more people you will meet the more friends you can make and the life you live will be filled with love and joy, everything will be fun"

Aladdin had changed something inside me with his speech however I did not understand how they do not even know the slightest bit of information about me and yet they are willing to help me, Aladdin must be what I have heard of that has infinite magic supply 'MAGI'.

 **Aladdin POV**

I spoke everything that I felt from the bottom of my heart, I am trying my very best to help save Zay-Oneechan from being consumed by the Black Rukh. I can see in the Darkness behind her all the painful memories she must have endured all alone and yet she is still fighting the black Rukh.

I watched and waited for a reaction or really anything from Zay-Oneechan until I realised the Black Rukh on her body is being pulled away from her but its still slow it must be because she still has doubt.

"Zay-Oneechan I think this is what you have wanted to hear for a very long time but I will say it anyway…. You are Free!" I smiled at her and extended my hand out to her.

Her eyes widened and she reached out to grab a hold of my hand and when they touched the black rukh and all the darkness behind her disappeared that very instant. The light shone brightly surrounding us in its beauty and slowly took over our sight.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes to come face to face with Sinbad who was a little too close for comfort; my body reacted on impulse and pushed him into a wall "AH!" I shrieked. I was caught off guard.

"Ow, you didn't have to have such a horrified reaction but you really are strong" Sinbad spoke while rubbing the back of his head from the impact.

"I'm very sorry but I don't do well with surprises" I apologised as I rushed to his side to check he was okay.

"Oh do not worry… hmm…. You know you're a lot more talkative and kinder than I thought you were" he exclaimed.

My face flushed and I covered my face with my hand and then Sinbad stood up

"You lady shouldn't hide her face…" as he spoke he extended his hand to remove my hand from my face.

I got scared that very instant and…

SLAP…

He stood there shocked as I had just slapped his hand away from me.

 **Sinbad POV**

I was shocked to be flat out rejected like that but I can tell she merely acted on impulse again just by reading her facial expression it says she feels bad about it already; I guess she still isn't used to me just yet, but I will have plenty of time to convince her to trust me.

"Zaynah I understand you are still on edge but please you must remember that you can trust us because we have no intention on hurting you and I know that with the skills you must have developed to detect lies you can trust my words!" I had to make her trust me.

"Ah.. uh.. yes I understand I apologise for my rude behaviour" This girl is already full of surprises I didn't think it would be so easy to gain her trust even if only I little amount in such short time.

I had the others show her to a room she will be staying in for the time being, I then decided to continue with my work in my office for a while.

….

A few days have passed since Aladdin had removed all the Black Rukh from her and I have been so preoccupied in my work I haven't seen her since, however it has been days since I have gotten some fresh air so I'll take a long walk around the palace.

As I stood atop of balcony overlooking the small garden in the centre I noticed Zaynah was sitting in the garden amongst the blossomed flowers, I hadn't actually noticed before but her hair teal colour that just shines in the light. Her teal-coloured hair was very long it reached the back of her knees but I didn't notice the length nor the hair colour because she had been covered in dirt.

I ended up staring at her for a good long few minutes until as she was collecting flowers that she plucked from the dirt she noticed a small bird a few feet away from her and she tried calling it but it flew up into the sky.

Her eyes followed the little bird and when she turned my direction I saw she had a big smile until her eyes noticed my presence on the balcony and her face blushed a bright red and she immediately looked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Sindria the kingdom that belongs to Sinbad is having a harvest festival and Aladdin has come to get me ready, I'm a little nervous because I don't just go out and celebrate anything so I am not used to this type of thing but because of Aladdin I feel like I don't have to restrict myself from having fun anymore.

Aladdin forced me to change into a different outfit, when I come and he was over excited that he insisted on doing my hair.

I am sitting on the bed while Aladdin decorates my hair or whatever and I look down at the outfit, I am wearing a bikini top which feels far too revealing and a light skirt sort of thing which shows both my legs right up to past my thighs really and the skirt only covers the middle on the front and back side, and I am wearing no shoes.

My teal coloured hair is in a very long plait with flowers weaved into it.

"I love it Aladdin, Thank you very much"

"Hehe… but Oneechan you look even prettier than any lady I've ever seen, oh no… we better hurry or we are going to miss the festival" Aladdin pulled me along into the small yet busy town covered in lights and decorations.

I was in awe I have never seen anything like this place before maybe it's because I always avoided these types of things out of fear of not belonging there.

Aladdin was pulling me along and stopped near a stage where there were pretty dancers, he was so excited his eyes were beaming. I could smell a delicious aroma nearby and I turned my head to see if I could see it, unfortunately I couldn't so I decided to leave Aladdin in search of the food.

I walked around using my great sense of smell and hearing which I have developed over the years to search for source, the scent grew stronger as I got closer to a little stall which was selling a variety of cooked food's.

I swear my mouth was drooling just looking at the food but then I realised I don't have any money on me. GOD DAMMIT.

"You'll scare this poor man's customer's away with that horrified look on your face" Sinbad chuckled as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh…um.. my apologies" I softly spoke.

He placed the other hand on my other shoulder leading me away from the delicious smell.

"Come with me I have a whole feast for you"

I was lead to a group of strange looking people but I was not fazed in fact they looked really cool to me, Sinbad sat me down next to him and he immediately started drinking alcohol.

"is it really alright to eat this?" I asked worriedly.

"hmm… yeah go ahead and eat as much as you want" He answered.

I am hoping he holds onto his word because I will eat almost everything while carefully leaving some for others. As I hogged into all the different foods laid out in front of me I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I looked up to see everyone staring at me with shocked faces.

"How can you eat so much?" Jafar yelled

"I have always been able to eat a lot my body just digest's food really fast" I replied casually

"So that would mean you would always be hungry so why didn't you buy something at that stall, you obviously wanted their food?" Sinbad asked

"I never have any money, I would steal gold coins from the people I would kill…" I stopped for a second feeling guilt inside me "but I tended to give the money to the poor and usually with one coin I would buy food necessary for me to last" I continued.

"also I would look for events where you could eat as much as you want for free but you have to win by eating more than everyone of course I won"

Sinbad laughed loudly while others commented that was a good idea, Sinbad wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer as he drank more alcohol, I could feel my face blush a bright red.

Lately my body has been feeling weird around Sinbad every time he's near me my chest gets all fuzzy it must be because I'm not used to so much human contact. I have been alone for a long time now.

….

I have been staying in Sindria for the last month and slowly my chest feel's tighter as I spend more time with Sinbad, he has been awfully close and he has informed me that if I wanted I was free to live in the palace with him and the other's.

I was so happy I started crying on the spot

 **Flahback….**

"Zaynah, I have noticed the changes within you as you begun a new life here and you have grown accustomed to life here in Sindria so I would like to ask you if you would be willing to live here with us in a proper chamber" My eyes widened at his proposal

"you mean I can live here with you?" I asked

"yes" he replied with a big smile on his face.

"thank you Sinbad… I …uh…" I couldn't believe it I was crying and in front of Sinbad too.

"What's wrong Zaynah?" Sinbad asked worriedly as he rushed to my side

"Thank you…so much… I didn't think … that I… I'd ever… have a place to stay" I tried to tell him how glad I am he asked me that.

"This is your home now Zaynah" Sinbad then pulled me into an embrace and he stroked my hair.

"I am… just.. so happy…."I was crying with joy.


End file.
